Fox of Fire
by rosiea184
Summary: On another mission the four finds a sad girl with red like fire hair and fox ears and tail. Running after her they find this pyramid and the girl chained up. Who is she? And what is her connection to Kurama and their mission? Youko love match!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuskue, Kwabara, Kurama, and Hiei sleep around the fire. Yuskue sleeping against a tree, Kwabara in a sleeping bag, Kurama as well, and Hiei sleeping on a tree. As the sun rises they wake up, except for Kwabara who had to be kicked in order to wake up, and gets ready to go again. It's another mission, this time they had to find and capture some dangerous criminal in demon world.

As they walk through the forest they come to a cliff where the sun was rising. Someone was at the edge. They get closer to see a fox demon girl with bright red orange hair that were up in long pig tails, her fox ears and tail were the same color. She appeared to be 18. She wore a red shirt that seemed like the sleeves were torn off, blue shorts and no shoes. In one of her pig tails was a rose that had a pattern of fire on it.

"Who is that?" asked Kwabara. At that sound, the girl turns around and faces them. She had bright green eyes, and soft facial features. She appeared to have been crying. _I know her!_ Kurama thought with wide eyes. The girl then starts running into the forest and Kurama runs after her. "Hey Kurama where are you going?!" shouts Yuskue after him, before running after him. The others did the same.

No matter how fast Kurama ran, he could not catch up to the girl. After a while they come to a pyramid that looked like it came from South America. It was covered with vines and looked very old. The girl runs inside and so does the others. The girl seemed to have disappeared when the come upon a room.

As they go to enter the room, a giant fire fox appears in front of them, freaking out Yuskue and Kwabara. "WHO ARE YOU?!" booms the fox in a female voice. "IF YOU ARE MORE OF THOSE HORRIBLE MEN, I SHALL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"There is no need. We are friends." Kurama says, stepping forward to it. "TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU?" asks the fox as it faces towards him. "Kurama." It gets closer to him, seemed to be sniffing him then said, "YOU SMELL FAMILER…" It then disappears, showing the girl from earlier chained by her wrists against a stone wall. "It's that girl!" shouts Kwabara stupidly. The girl slowly stirs awake, while Kurama used rose whip to break the chains. She collapses but then slowly stands up and faces them. She had very many wounds on her, they look like whip marks. She walks towards them, before falling over, out cold again. Kurama goes over and picks her up before Kwabara asks, "Who is she?" Then Yuskue outbursts, "Who cares who she is?! We need to get her to a doctor!"

"Yes, lets go get her to a doctor," Kurama finally says before they all leave and get a portal back to spirit world so they can get her to a doctor. Once the doctors brought her to the emergency room of spirit world, they go to Koenma's office. "Who is that girl?" asks Koenma. "We don't know yet, she fell out cold before we can ask any questions," says Yuskue. "Well, when she wakes up, we'll ask her questions then," answers Koenma before dismissing them.

Hours later, the girl finally wakes up, but thrashes and fights to try to get out of there. She runs out, smoke coming out of the room, with bandages still on her. The four smells the smoke and hears the alarm as they run to the room. They see a glimpse of the girl and run after her. Kurama grabbed her from behind and she struggles to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" She shouts before Kurama reaches up and squeezes a spot on her fox ear. She slowly relaxes and calms down. "Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Yuskae. "Never mind. We need to bring her to Koenma now," answers Kurama before carrying her to Koenma's office. Once there he sets her on a chair before standing to the side with the others. "Alright, first of all, what's your name?" asks Koenma. "My name? It's Enkou."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, I got inspired of this story by a youtube video...  
Hope you all like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain… darkness… fear… sadness…

Enkou hangs by her wrists on the cold stone wall where she was being kept prisoner. Not too long ago some horrible man tortured her for his own sick pleasure, whipping her, cutting her with that cold knife, and then he left to who knows where. She was afraid; she didn't know what else he is going to do. Tears fall down her face for she knows no one will go looking for her, or even find her. The only person who cared for her left her.

As she falls in and out of conscious she hallucinates that she is on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset crying. After a while of watching, she hears some man behind her say, "Who is that?" She turns around to find four men. Not knowing who they were, she ran off into the woods. She keeps running, becoming more and more scared as they were chasing her. She hears the crunches their feet make on the ground, the different weights of their padding on the dirt beneath them. She keeps running until she suddenly found her running into the pyramid then on the wall again.

She looks up is slight pain as she heard four people run towards where she is, hearing the echo of their feet. She gathers enough strength to create and put her spirit into her fire fox, making it giant and faces them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She booms at them. "IF YOU ARE MORE OF THOSE HORRIBLE MEN, I SHALL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"There is no need. We are friends." The red haired one says as he steps towards her. "TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU?" she asks as she faces towards him. "Kurama." She slowly gets a bit closer to him to smell him, "YOU SMELL FAMILER…" He smelled like roses, unique then any other rose smell. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was a feeling of trust coming from him.

She grows tired, and the fox disappears. As the red haired man frees her from the chains she drops to the ground. She then stands up trying to not show weakness. As she tries to walk over to them, she realizes why that scent was familiar as she falls back to the ground. _That's Youko's scent..._

The next thing she knew was she was in a bed in some hospital room. Feeling scared again she escapes and runs down these mazes of hallways. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and she struggles yelling, "Let me go!" She wanted to go home, she wanted to leave this place, and she didn't want to be back in that horror she had to go through. Suddenly, her weak spot was squeezed and she slowly loses strength. Though, it didn't seem long before she found herself sitting in a chair facing the ruler of Spirit world. When she was asked her name, which she didn't know why cause she didn't do anything that should of brought her here. She thought she was dead so she says flatly, "Enkou."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"It is her."_ Kurama thought when Enkou said her name. He thought he would never see her again but there she is, sitting right in front of him. He tries to keep a calm, nonchalant look while Koenma questioned her, but it was a little hard.

"Well, Enkou, can you tell us why you led my team of spirit detectives to that pyramid?" Koenma asks from his desk. "What? You mean I'm not dead?" Enkou asks, tipping her head to the side in confusion. "Well, yes you are not dead," answers Koenma. "Oh, well, then, I don't know how they found me. In fact, I don't know why I'm here in the first place. Who are all of you?" She looks around at the others then her gaze stops on Kurama.

Kurama avoids her gaze when finally Koenma answers her questions. "Those are my spirit detectives. You are here because they found you in a pyramid where a dangerous criminal is supposed to be hiding out in." There was a silence until a small, "So you didn't know I was there…" Kurama looks back at her, seeing that she had stood up with a black face looking at Koenma. "Thank you for rescuing me Koenma sir, I must be going home now." With that said Enkou turns around to head for the door.

"Wait!" Koenma shouts out at her, "You can't leave yet! That criminal is still out there and kidnapped you for a reason. Until we've captured him you are going to stay with my spirit detectives. So you can't go anywhere!" Koenma finishes. Kwabara looks at Koenma with an open mouth surprised look, pairing with Yuskue. Hiei, from his place against the wall, looked a bit miffed but indifferent. Kurama however was more interested in Enkou's expression, which was a mixture of pissed off and shock before slowly changing back into a blank one void of emotion.

"Boton!" Koenma calls out. "Yes Koenma sir?" A bubbly voice answers as a blue haired, held in a pony tail, pink eyed dressed in a pink kimono sitting on a floating oar sideways girl appears in the room. "Bring Enkou to her new room to settle her down and make her comfortable."

"Yes sir!" Boton answers before flying over to Enkou then landing on the ground in front of her. "This way please," She says before leaving the room with Enkou following behind. Once the girls were gone Koenma looks at the boys with a serious look on his face. "Now boys I want you watch and protect Enkou. This man is someone that does things for a reason so he may try to kidnap her again. Also, make her feel welcome so she doesn't try to run away, that would be very bad if she does. Dismissed." With that said the boys leave the office and head home.

When they got home Boton tells them that Enkou was in her room sleeping before leaving them to their own devices. Both Yuskue and Kwabara start playing a fighting video game against each other, Kurama had gone to his room to think, and Hiei was outside in a tree, sleeping.

It wasn't until an hour later a scream was heard from Enkou's room.


End file.
